Mortal Rumble Episode 5: Nami vs Sakura vs Rukia
by jcogginsa
Summary: This time on Mortal rumble we have a 3 way between Nami, Sakura, and Rukia..no not htat kind of 3 way! Rated T for violence and swearing


**Before we begin, i'd like to plug the upcoming fic series by This is Halooooooo: battle to the end.**

**This is the 5th episode of Mortal Rumble, So we're doing something special for the occasion. Rather than the traditional 2 fighters, we're going with 3! and, in fact, from now on every fight with the number 5 in it will feature more than 2 combatants. But that's not really relevent at the moment. what is relevant is this primo match up featuring the main females of the big 3 shonen jump series!**

The Combatants

Nami is the greedy navigator of the Strawhat Pirate crew. When she was a baby, she and her sister Nojiko were rescued from a battlefield by a marine name Belle-Mere. That marine adopted them both and they settled down in Cocoyashi village. Unfortunately, the island was soon over run by the fishmen pirate Sawtooth Arlong. and his gang of pirates. A tax was imposed on the entire island, 100,000 Belly for adults and 50,000 for each child. Belle-Mere only had the 100,000, but she insisted that it be spent on her children. Thus, she was shot in the head in frot of Nami and Nojiko. To make matters worse, Arlong noticed Nami's incredible cartographal skill and forcibly recruited her into his crew. He did strike a deal with her, however, to free her village if she gathered 100 million Belly. She spent years working towards that goal but just when she was getting close, a corrupt marine under Arlong's influence stole her gathered money. Fortunately, by this point she'd joined up with the strawhat pirates who promptly kicked some fishmen ass and liberated the island.

As noted above, Nami has immeanse cartographal skill. She can easily draw Geographic and Bathymetric Maps for any location. Her map skills are only a subset of her navigational genius. She can perform complex course corrections in her head and sense the weather to the degree that she can use it in combat. In addition to that she's a master thief and is pretty good with a rope as well. She was able to pick an entire crowd's pocket without anyone noticing.

Nami's physical prowess is consirable but rarely shown. She can easily leap between rooftops and deflect blows from powerful fishmen. In addition, were her mind was briefly switched with the incredibly strong fighter Sanji he was capable of using his normal moves in her body though she did have less stamina.

Nami primarily uses the Clima-Tact series of weapons. It is a metal bo-staff used to manipulate the weather. The Clima Tact can be split into 3 pieces each of which emit an ball of air with different proerties. The Heat Ball is an orb of heated air. Whilst initally useless, after the first upgrade to the Clima-Tact it was capable of burning foes in it's base form. The Cool Ball is an orb of cold air. Like the Heat orb it became capable of damaging foes after an upgrade. The Thunder Ball is an orb of charged air that can shock foes in it's upgraded form, but even before that could deflect lightning.

Though the Balls are weak on their own, they can be devastating when combined with each other. They form devasting weather attacks called Tempos. She can create a massive whirlwind with Cyclone Tempo, Her Mirage Tempo can render herself and others invisible as well as create illusory duplicates, her Thunderbolt tempo can call down death from above. All of these attacks were created by Nami mid battle, as the Clima-Tact was originally created as a toy to perform parlor tricks. However, it's creator Ussop did include one deliberate battle move, Tornado Tempo. Tornado Tempo involves the enemy being pinned down by clockwork doves, then hit but intense centrifugal force generated by the Clima-Tact itself. however, it's a oneshot weapon

After the Crew's adventures in the sky island of Skypeia Nami's Clima-Tact was updated into the Perfect Clima-Tact. The Perfect Clima-Tact lacks all of the parlor tricks of the original and the battle attacks are enhanced considerably by Skypeian Dials. Nmi can charge the PCT with her balls for physical attacks. In addition to the enhanced moves, the PCT can create the Thunder Lance Tempo, which is a lance of lightning that stabs through the enemy and electrocutes them.

After 2 years on the sky island of Weatheria nami used the various weather gadgets from the island to enhance her weapon into the Sorcery Clima-Tact, so named because of her opponents frequent accusations of witchcraft upon seeing her in action. This new, retractable form enhances her previous attacks and grants her several new ones. Her attacks include Gust Sword, a thin whirlwind of air pressure emitted from a section of the SCT that can knock out a fishman in one blow, and black Ball: Raiun Rod, which creates a chain of miniature thunderclouds that she can swing to electrocute foes.

The Sorcery Clima-Tact also has non combat uses such as showers and the ability to create bridges out of solid clouds. Nami also carries an Impact Dial, a seashell which can absorb and return impact force. Finally, she has one final attack specially made for perverts peaking on her in bath. She calls it Happiness Punch, and it involves dropping her towel and charging them 100,000 Belly for the view.

Sakura Haruno is a ninja from the village of Konohagakure. Her childhood was reletively normal, especially compared to her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura has incredible chakra control and has mastered the 3 academy jutsu. Substitution, which replaces her body with a log from who the hell knows where, Henge which allows her to shape shift, and Bunshin which creates illusory copies of herself. Additionally, She has mastered the tree and water walking chakra exercises, letting her walk on water and on any surface.

Over the 2 year timeskip, Sakura trained under Tsunade, the world's greatest medic. This training toughened her body, gave her intricate anatomical knowledge, and some actually useful jutsu. Her arsenal now includes Tsunades signature strength enhancement jutsu which lets Sakura create massive craters with a single punch, Chakra scalpels which allow for cutting muscle tendons without making open wounds, and the Mystical Palm technique to heal wounds.

Sakura also carries the standard ninja tools. Her ninja wire can be used as tripwires, garrots, or simply to tie people up. Her Kunai are throwing knives that have circular holes on the hilt for easy retrieval, and she posesses thorwing stars called Shuriken. She also carries explosive tags, which are pieces of paper inscirbed with explosive seals. These tags can be attached to any urface prior to detonation. Sakura also carries flashbombs and sleeping gas pellets in addition to a variety of poisons.

Rukia Kuchiki is a soul reaper working for the Gotei 13. She is a leutinant and has unlocked her Zanpakuto's Shikai. Rukia died as a baby, and was raised in the rukongai by her also dead sister Hisana. When things became to dificult, Hisanna abandoned her sister, which she regretted for the rest of her life. Rukia managed to survive and even joined the shinigami academy, where she became known as a kido prodigy. Rukia was eventually adopted into the prestigious Kuchiki clan by it's head, Byakuya. Unknown to her, the reason for this adoption was because Byakuya had married Hisanna, who caught ill and died with her last wish being for Byakuya to protect Rukia.

Rukia is skilled with her hands and with a blade, however her best skill is in the art of Kido. Kido are spells that can be cast by Shinigami. There are 2 types of Kido, the restrictive Bakudo and the explosive Hado. Rukia is a master of both and can use them without their incantations, though using the incantation makes the spell for powerful. She's also competant at the Shinigami's highspeed technique known as Shunpo.

Rukia's zanpakuto is, when released, a pure white katana named Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing, and she has three special moves known as dances. The first, Some no Mai Tsukishiro, requires drawing a circle on the ground with her Zanpakuto. Everything within the circle is then frozen, right down to the air itself. The piller then shatters along with the victim. The second, Tsugi no Mai Hakuren, creates an avalanche of cold air that flash freezes the enemy. The third, San no Mai Shirafune, gathers moisture to the tip of her sword, extending it's length and freezing whatever this new ice blade pierces.

So now you have the backstories! You have the abilities! It's time for a MORTAL RUMBLE!

The Scenario

Sakura has been sent after Nami in order to collect her bounty. At the same time, Rukia is on patrol when she ecnounters the two and mistakes them for fullbringers. The 3 confront each other in an abandoned street, resulting in a 3 way...battle to the death!

The Rumble

Sakura's hand immeadiately went to her kunai pounch, pulling out and throwing, you guessed it, Shuriken! The pointy ninja stars sliced through the air at both Rukia and Nami, who each dealt with them in their own way. Nami jumped up to a roof to dodge, whilst rukia used her Zanpakuto to deflect them. When the barrage stopped, Rukia rushed forward and sliced downward at Sakura, who blocked with two of her kunai. Using one of them she redirected Rukia's blade and with the other, she stabbed at the adopted Kuchiki's jugular.

Rukia hastily shunpo'd back several feet, causing Sakura to lose her balance and trip. As she fell, Nami sent out her clockwork doves, which grabbed Sakura by the ankles and pinned her to a wall, upside down. Nami jumped down as she called out "Tornado Tempo!". Then sakura was drilled through the wall by the attack's centrifugal force. With Sakura temporarily out of the action, Nami turned to Rukia, only to see the shinigami pointing at her. "Hado Number 4: Byakurai!" she called out, sending a concentrated stream of lightning toward Nami, who hastily separated and spun her lightning section of her weapon, deflecting the kido.-

"What the?" Rukia asked confusedly. Nami, always the oppurtunistic type, Held her a section and sent a spiral of went screaming at Rukia. "Gust Sword!" Nami said as the wind cut through Rukia's ribsection and carried her back several meters. Nami smirked, but then noticed the sound of something flying through the air. Spinning to the side, she called out "Cyclone Tempo!". From her weapon, a powerful whirlwind emerged, carching Sakura and carrying her high into the air, much to the pink haired ninja's surprise. Nami smirked and called out "Thunder Lance Tempo!".

As Sakura tumbled helplessly in the air, a stabbing blt of lightning rammed itself through her midsection, shocking the kunichi from the inside out. Spasming, Sakura collapsed to the ground in a heap. Smiling , Nami turned t leave when she heard "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!". Nami spun around, and saw Rukia standiing on the air, her sword now pure white. Rukia leapt at Nami and, using shunpo, drew a circle around the orange haired pirate. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" Rukia stated calmly as the ice piller appeared and shattered.

Rukia then turned to Sakura, who had gotten to her feet, and began her next attack. "Tsuji no Mai, Hakuren!" she called out as an avalanche of ice cold air surged towards the groggy ninja, freezing her solid. Rukia smirked, as she'd won this battle.

Winner, Rukia Ku-Nope, Sakura almost immediately shattered the ice surrounding her using her pure strength. Whilst Rukia backstepped in surprise, Sakura loosed a kunai that impacted the wall right next to Rukia's head. Rukia turned in shock, and noticed a small strip of paper attached to the paper. The paper was burning and had strange markings on it. Once enough of it had burned, the paper exploded in a massive explosion.

Rukia managed to evade most of the damage by shunpoing away, but still received nasty burns on her left leg and arm. Sakura leapt towards the injured shinigami ready to smash her head in. Time seemed to slow down for the two woman as both began to notice a stream of bubbles with black clouds crossing between them. A voice they thought dead called out "Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" and both women screamed as lightning again coursed through their veins.

"H-how?" Rukia said weakly as Nami's Mirage Tempo ended and the busty pirate appeared before them. Nami smirked and explained "Before that thingy of yours froze me, i covered myself in Heat Balls, which protected me.". Rukia looked distressed as the cocky pirate stepped forward to finish her off, but out of the corner of her eye Rukia noticed something. Shooting her unburned arm forward, she cast a Bakudo that locked Nami's arms behind her.

"What the?" Nami exclaimed. But she would never receive an answer, as at that moment, Sakura's powerful fist impacted the back of her head, slamming it into the ground creating a massive crater whose bottom slowing filled with the blood rushing from Nami's neck. Sakura whipped her head to Rukia and charged forward, slamming the still recovering Shinigami back several hundred feet, into a stone wall. Rukia's ribs shatter, along with several other bones. Sakura haughtily sauntered over to the injured shinigami to finish her off. Like Nami, and Rukia herself before her, She thought there was no way she could lose now.

Her cockiness made her disregard Rukia as she raised her zanpakuto and muttered the words "San no Mai, Shirafune". Sakura halted in her tracks, and gurgled up some blood, as the ice blade that had pierced through her neck slowly froze her alive.

Winner, Rukia Kuchiki

The Explanation

Each of these women has their own advantage. Nami has superior fire power, Sakura has superior strength, and Rukia has superior speed. However, Rukia also has a power up in the form of her shikai, which tipped things in her favor.

Next time on Mortal Rumble

The Masked equalist Amon takes on the Masked Lord of the Sith Darth Vader!


End file.
